The Big Bang Theory - Sonic the Hedgehog Style
by SnoopySnoopSnoop
Summary: If you watch TBBT, then you should understand. :)


**I'll continue with the other story. But for now, I like this one :)**

* * *

Amy - Penny

Shadow - Sheldon Cooper

Sonic - Leonard Hofstadter

Rouge - Bernadette Rostenkowski

Blaze - Amy Farrah Fowler

Knuckles - Raj Koothrappoli

Silver - Howard Wolowitz

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Pilot**

Shadow: Aren't you happy that you were only 1 point ahead of failing that exam?

Sonic: *sarcastically* Yes Shadow. I'm happy.

Shadow: ... Sarcasm?

Sonic: *straightface*

Knuckles: Hey guys. What's shaking?

Shadow: What is shaking? What are you trying to propose?

Sonic: It's a saying Shadow.

Shadow: A saying for what? He wants to violently shake my perfectly wise brain out of my skull?

Silver: He's just saying what's up Shadow.

Shadow: What's up? Ohhh. Well I can see the ceiling, paint on the ceiling, a light bulb on the ceiling -

Sonic: Give it a rest Shadow. School hasn't even started yet and you've probably said 100 words.

Shadow: I've actually said 60.

Sonic, Knuckles, Silver: SHUT UP!

* * *

Teacher for the class: Okay class we have some good news! Erm, yes Shadow?

Shadow: Is the good news that I'll finally be able to go to college and scramble away from this undeveloped city life?

Teacher of the class: *fake laughs* You're too young to go to college. And if you're talking about undeveloped city life, you mean LEDC's, right?

Shadow: I'm sorry but no one's too young or incapable to go to college. Furthermore -

Teacher of the class: Okay I've heard you! _Pipe down, Piper._ Anyway, we have a new student in our class. She will be coming in around 2 minutes and you will have to make her feel comfortable.

Knuckles: *whispers in Silver's ear*

Silver: Yeah it's sweet for us but not for you. You can't talk to girls, remember?

Sonic: *laughs* Oh yeah.

Shadow: *to Sonic* Can you believe this? The only good news that teacher had to present was a brand new female arriving in our community. How do you feel about this?

Sonic: To be honest, I don't really see what's the prob - WOAH.

Teacher of the class: Class here is our new student! What is your name lovely?

Amy: Hi my name's Amy and I've just moved from Nebraska to here. *shy laugh*

Everyone: Hi Amy.

Shadow: *whispering* Just to remind you, you didn't finish your sentence.

* * *

Silver: Check it out! The hot chick is in all our classes.

Sonic: Why would you call her 'the hot chick'? That's like some cliche name for a new girl.

Silver: Don't you think she's hot?

Sonic: *stuttering* I-I wouldn't say she is..

Silver: You're right. She's SEXAY.

Knuckles: *whispers in Silver's ear*

Silver: I know she's coming. I'm not blind.

Amy: Hey. Erm I'm in class 9R and I have no idea where I should go.

Sonic: As a matter of fact, I'm in your class. I'll escort you there.

Silver: Erm Sonic? Move out of the way, it's my job to escort the hot chicks.

Amy: I'm sorry?

Silver: Oops my mistake. The smexy chicks. *wink*

Amy: Ha.

Sonic: *walking with Knuckles and Silver* By the way my name is Sonic. That's Knuckles and Silver.

Amy: Hi Knuckles. You haven't really said anything since I've been here. Is everything okay?

Knuckles: ...

Silver: He can't talk to women.

Amy: Why not?

Sonic: He has selective mutism.

Amy: Oh. What's that?

Sonic: There are certain people that he can't talk to.

Silver: By certain, he means females.

Amy: So he'll never be able to talk to me?

Sonic: Unfortunately not.

Knuckles: *whispers in Silver's ear*

Silver: He said that it's nice to meet you and that you're very pretty.

Amy: Aww thank you Knuckles. *kisses him on the cheek*

Knuckles: ...

Amy: Did I do something wrong?

Sonic: No he loved that, didn't you Knuckles?

Knuckles: *rolls eyes*

Shadow: Sonic! Knuckles! I have something to ask you.

Silver: What about me?

Shadow: It's complicated. You won't understand.

Amy: Who's this?

Sonic: That's Shadow, my roommate.

Shadow: Why are you guys conversing with the new student?

Sonic: Because it's polite.

Shadow: I don't see any politeness in having a senseless and meaningless conversation to a female. For I know, she could be trying to seduce you into oral sex.

Amy: WOW.

Silver: Shadow?

Sonic: Shadow?

Shadow: What? I'm just stating facts.

* * *

 **I thought I should leave it there. I hope you liked the beginning of The Big Bang Theory - Sonic the Hedgehog style. Please review and tell me if you think I should continue. :)**


End file.
